Un 14 de febrero
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: Lo que Zack solo quería, era que ella lo viera diferente, Solo había un problema: Tenia miedo del rechazo y perder a su mejor amiga.


**_Ningún_****_ personaje me pertenece._**

**_Este Oneshot participa en el reto: Una canción un sentimiento de la pagina y Foro Amantes De Los Fanfic_**

**_[Canción que inspiro la historia: Yo quisiera de Reik]_**

**_[Sentimiento: Amor ]_**

* * *

**_Un 14 de febrero_**

**_ -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Tantas palabras contenidas, tantos momentos guardados en la memoria, ese 14 de febrero parecía destinado a ser un día memorable para la ciudad de Boston. Pero también hay días en los que simplemente el cielo es gris, y no parece que se fueran a componer en mucho tiempo. El partido de los Yankees y los Red Sox se había extendido más de lo usual, Los Yankees habían conectado un imparable a mitad de la octava entrada logrando que los Red Sox se vieran en una terrible posición. Ese evento sin duda era un claro ejemplo de que el día estaba jodidamente mal.

Iván Nova había renovado su contrato con los Yankees, sin duda era lo peor que podía estar pasando en ese momento

— ¡Oh vamos!—exclamo Zack —Aposte 200 en este partido

Cody frunció el ceño, por lo general cuando Zack hablada de dinero, significaba que su billetera había sido vaciada

— ¿Los tomaste de mi billetera?

—No, tome 500. Pero solo aposte 200 ¿Crees que soy tonto?

— ¡Zack! Deja de tomar mi dinero

Zack ignoro a su hermano y se concentro en ver el partido « Estúpido Chris Martin» solo eso podía pensar Zack ¿Por qué los Rockies Lo habían cambiado? Todo estaba perdido, los Red Sox no habían podido remontar el marcador en la novena entrada.

**¿Por qué era tan importante ese evento?** Bueno para Zack Martin era importante. Si estaba ahí no podía estar en el Tipton, donde seguramente London estaría. Y es que sencillamente no quería verla, ni estar cerca de ella en ese momento, porque seguramente tendría que lidiar con sus problemas de amores. Eso de ser el mejor amigo no era algo que le gustara mucho.

—Bien, ahí van doscientos dólares perdidos—dijo Cody, evidentemente molesto

«Joder, Joder» mascullo Zack temblando, un mensaje de London acaba de llegar a su celular, él hubiera preferido que eso fuera una llamada del ejercito (Aunque desertaría el primer día)

—Debo irme. —Zack señalo su celular

— ¿London?

—Sí, mando el mensaje S.O.S

Cody entrecerró los ojos, no sabía porque Zack continuaba haciendo eso. Salir corriendo siempre que London se lo pedía, lo entendía de él… porque estaba enamorado de Bailey y si ella le hablaba y le pedía que fuera a verla. Así él estuviera en la punta más alejada de la ciudad, hacia milagros para llegar con Bailey. Pero Zack no tenía motivos para salir corriendo como si necesitara encontrar un baño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

London Tipton acomodo su chal, lo único peor que no poder comprar, era no poder comprar en Paris, con total pereza dejo las cosas en la habitación del hotel. Bien al fin había podido bajar de ese torpe Barco y deshacerse de su compañera molesta, aunque ella sabía que eso era una mentira, ella había terminado queriendo a su compañera, aun después de tres años seguía extrañando a todos. Bailey se había ido a la tonta universidad. Si no fuera Por Zack estaría tan aburrida el resto del día, además él siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba

«Estúpido Francés» Ella era London Tipton, nadie la dejaba, primero ella dejaba a alguien. Pensó un momento y entonces comenzó a reír con ironía, pues había recordado que muchas de sus amigas del club que sabían dónde vivía y en algún momento habían visto a Zack, casi siempre le habían lanzado comentarios como: "Ya quisiera vivir con el _guapo_", que suerte tienes, vivir en el mismo lugar de ese _bombón_" y muchos otros más que por lo general comparaban a ese rubio, mujeriego con un "ángel", un modelo de revista y con… con comida…Si, con Comida, al parecer se lo querían comer, aunque no entendía porque del canibalismo contra Zack, a veces no comprendía muchas cosas, empezando con el hecho de que las chicas de sociedad encontrar lindo a Zack, para ella solo era Zack, solo eso. El chico parecido a Cody, o también conocido por varias otras chicas como: El insensible, idiota, tonto, tarado, desgraciado…

Suspiro de nuevo y decidió esperar viendo TV hasta que finalmente dieron las 5:00 p.m. Zack toco la puerta de su habitación

— ¿Qué sucedió? ¿No estabas de compras en Paris?

—Sí, pero volví antes ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

— ¿Por qué?—pregunto incrédulo—Había tráfico

—Estúpido trafico —farfullo London

— ¿Cuál es el problema?—pregunto Zack

London hizo un puchero infantil

—Jean Luke me dejo

Eso era algo que Zack detestaba, tenía un año que se había convertido en el paño de lagrimas de la chica, siempre había algún idiota con el que ella salía y siempre terminaban en menos de dos semanas, por el hecho de que ella encontraba defectos en todos, eso sería fácil, él podía lidiar con eso, el problema radicaba en el hecho que desde hacía unos meses, Ella había dejado de ser solo su mejor amiga, y todos saben (la mayoría) que hay un código de amigos. Bueno quizá no existía ese código, pero Zack prefería pensar que si existía... Porque ver a London de otra manera más que como amiga, seguro le traería muchos problemas. Pero no quitaba el hecho que se molestara siempre que ella hablaba de sus "Novios" así que equilibraba la balanza hablando de sus conquistas.

— ¿Quieres molestar a Cody para animarte? O podemos ir de compras y te digo lo fabulosa que te ves—Zack movió las manos—O también jugar video juegos

—No, no quiero estoy desecha por lo de Jean Luke —dijo recostándose en el mullido sofá— ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel? Dime ¿Crees que soy dramática?

Esa pregunta era fácil para él, claro que era dramática ¿Por qué cojones no se daba cuenta que él estaba justo frente de ella? La vio fijamente, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero tenía miedo de que lo rechazara…Por extraño que pareciera tenía miedo de que una chica lo rechazara, él sabía lidiar con el rechazo, ya lo habían rechazado muchas veces. Pero si ella lo hacía, eso sin duda seria incomodo

— ¿Qué te ocurre?—Pregunto London, notando como el parecía luchar por decirle algo, y que ella pudiera notar algo que no fuera su manicura, peinado o ropa debía ser algo de celebración

—London somos amigos ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí... es decir, claro que lo somos— Sería una mentira decir lo contrario, después de Todo el chico frente a ella siempre estaba cuando más lo necesitaba, y no lo hacía por dinero o por esperar algo, ya que nunca le daba nada. Aunque últimamente parecía extraño. Aunque él ya era extraño por sí solo.

—Entonces solo nos quedamos aquí y hablamos mal del tal James Luke

—Jean Luke— Corrigió London

—Da igual, London soy tu mejor amigo, o eso quiero pensar, soy tu pañuelo de lágrimas, cada vez que terminas con un chico, o no encontraste la ropa que querías, sabes que estaré ahí para ti…

— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?

Zack tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua. En su mente lo hacía, le decía sus sentimientos

—No importa

—Zack, vamos dijiste que somos amigos

Ella hacia tan difícil, simplemente poder salir del lugar ¿Qué podía perder? Solo a su mejor amiga, tal vez podía vivir con eso

— ¿Zack?—pregunto ella, tenía un sentimiento extraño, no sabía porque él la estaba viendo de esa forma, pero sabía que hacía unos meses ella había comenzado a observarlo más de la cuenta, por eso había comenzado a salir con más chicos. Una chica de su posición no podía pensar en Zack como algo mas, después de todo solo era su amigo, un amigo demasiado lindo ¡pero su amigo! ambos habían estado juntos desde hacía muchos años, ella era mayor que él. ¡Era mayor que él! esa era la cuestión que le impedía tratarlo de una forma diferente a un amigo

—Hey ¿estás bien?—pregunto Zack

Ella ni siquiera había sido consiente que una lagrima se había escapado de sus ojos…

—De acuerdo, somos amigos...Pero no llores, odio cuando lloras—dijo Zack siendo sincero, limpio su lagrima delineando con su mano su mejilla. Se inclino y roso sus labios —será mejor que me vaya —dijo rápido, dio una vuelta en el mismo lugar desorientado y nervioso. Jamás se había puesto tan nervioso por un simple beso, que bien pudo haber sido una simple caricia. Porque siendo sincero solo habían rosado sus labios

—Zack—dijo London antes de que el lograra salir de la habitación—tenemos que hablar

¡Mierda, mierda! ella quería hablar, eso nunca es buena señal, las chicas dicen eso cuando dirán algo que un chico no quiere oír, casi siempre las palabras _"Tenemos que hablar"_ vienen acompañadas, de una gran excusa de porque no pueden ser nada mas, o quieren terminar con alguien, con el típico _"No eres tú, no soy" _

— ¿Acerca de qué?—pregunto Zack desde el otro extremo de la habitación

— ¿Sabes qué pasa?—Espeto—lo que acaba de pasar

Zack suspiro, temía que ella pudiera preguntar eso

—Mira, sé que eso fue... Bueno no sé lo que fue, pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se vuelva difícil

— ¿No crees que ya lo es?—Al parecer London estaba desatada, mas perspicaz de lo usual, él muy pocas veces la había visto con esa templanza en el rostro. —Esto... lo que hacemos no es normal. Algo está mal

Zack sabía a lo que se refería, era verdad lo que había dicho, estaba mal

— ¿Ellos te mandan mensajes y te hacen reír? ¿Alguno de ellos te ha dicho que te ves linda incluso sin maquillaje? —pregunto Zack—Porque yo lo hago y no porque quiera ser amable, no necesito tu dinero—dijo rápido—Eres mi mejor amiga, y no quiero perder eso por algo que puede ser solo pasajero, hay reglas que los amigos no deben romper, mucho menos cuando solo es de parte de uno, créeme esto se me pasara me conozco, simplemente estoy confundido, hemos pasado demasiado tiempo juntos este ultimo año

— ¿Mensajes graciosos?—pregunto London, —Zack solo verte me hace sonreír, y sé que hay reglas que los amigos no deben romper…Pero—se acerco lentamente hacia él—Honestamente, siempre hemos roto todas las reglas.

Vaya ella lo tenía acorralado contra la pared

—Lo... London—tartamudeo—es cierto, odio las reglas, pero vamos que soy yo, soy más joven que tu, y jamás me has dado un motivo para pensar que tu… bueno que podemos ser algo más que amigos, es decir es obvio que me gustas, pero eres London, jamás pensaría

— ¿Crees que no puedes gustarme? ¡Vaya! sí que soy espectacular—afirmo—De acuerdo, también me gustas, desde que tienes diecinueve años

Antes de darse cuenta Zack la había besado, no solo una caricia, la sujeto entre sus brazos. Llegados a este punto no podían negar que eran tal para cual, eso valía la pena.

Zack se separo un momento

—London esto

—Lo sé—contesto ella acomodando su cabeza contra el pecho de Zack—No tenemos que... Si no quieres

—Si quiero—dijo rápido caminando hacia la cama

Ella sonrió y reanudó el beso, sus manos acariciando su cabello, y jalándolo encima de ella. Él dejó besos por todo su cuello, sus manos trazando la curva de sus caderas hacia sus muslos. Ella tiró de su camisa, frenéticamente jalándola hacia arriba y Zack se separó de ella para sacarla por arriba de su cabeza y descuidadamente arrojándola en el piso. Él miró a London debajo de él, su pecho moviéndose arriba y abajo mientras tomaba pesadas respiraciones, su hermoso cabello oscuro. Era tan dolorosamente bella y era por fin, finalmente suya. London recorrió con sus manos su pecho, trazando cada curva y musculo y Zack se sintió agradecido decidir mantenerse en forma. Ella lo miró tímidamente.

—Nunca pensé que esto…bueno pasaría —Admitió ella.

Él acaricio su cabello hacia atrás, acomodándolo detrás de su oído. —Tampoco yo, — Dijo él.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro y le sonrió.

—No tenemos que… ya sabes. No ahora mismo, — Dijo él aunque su cuerpo protestó cada palabra. London lo jaló hacia ella para descansar su peso sobre si, y él gruñó cuando su muy prominente erección encontró su centro.

—Si quiero, — Le aseguró, empujando sus caderas contra él. —Hazme el amor,

Él la besó, listo para hacer justamente eso, sus manos terminando de quitarle la ropa, No había quitado ni la mitad cuando el golpe de la puerta llenó el aire alrededor de ellos, el sonido insistente tan molesto que los había interrumpido. Zack dejó caer su cabeza en su cuello y gruñó. La observo mientras se levantaba de la cama, teniendo una rápida visión de sus panties negras de algodón antes de que se bajara su camisa. No ayudaba a que su situación se calmara ni un poco. Normalmente no hubiera tenido problemas, pero justo en ese momento su sangre no estaba en su cerebro precisamente

London abrió la puerta, frente a ella estaba Moseby con su peculiar sonrisa nerviosa

—London, volviste de parís

— ¿Qué ocurre Moseby?

—Bueno, cosas, no es nada…—Moseby hablo nervioso—Solo quería saludarte

— ¿eso es todo? Bueno Hola, Adiós—dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Zack finalmente había podido solucionar su problema, estaba colocando su ropa

—Zack

—Lo sé—Zack le dio un beso—Terminaremos esto cuando no esté Moseby cerca, ahora tengo que ir por Cody

Zack se asomo a la puerta esperando no toparse con Moseby... Cuando estuvo seguro que no había nadie salió de la habitación. Pasaban de las 9:00pm cuando salió del Tipton, quizá los Red Sox habían perdido ese día, pero sin duda el había ganado algo mejor, sonrió mientras caminaba por las calles de Boston


End file.
